Anglerfish Team
Anglerfish Team (あんこうチーム Ankō Chīmu) is one of the teams involved in Girls und Panzer. Background The Anglerfish team consists of second year students from Ooarai Girls High School. The team operates a German Panzer IV. They first found the Panzer IV Ausf.D inside their school's workshop in abandoned state. They never repaint it but they bought some stuff for its interior such as fusions and mirrors. 'About Panzer IV' The Panzer IV is a German medium tank with a 7.5cm gun. Earlier models like the Ausf.D have the short 7.5cm KwK 37 gun. Later models like the Ausf.F2 and Ausf.H have the longer 7.5cm KwK 40. From Ausf.G to Ausf.J are fitted with skirt armor or "Schürzen". 'Against St. Gloriana' During the exhibition match against St. Gloriana Girls High School, the Anglerfish Team have manage to hit three of the four of St. Gloriana's Matilda tanks shooting at close range before being hit by the St. Gloriana's Churchill tanks commanded by Darjeeling. 'Sensha-dou Competition' Before the Sensha-dou competition, the Anglerfish Team have added an image of an anglerfish on its turret. 'Against Saunders' During the first round match against Saunders Girls High School, the Anglerfish Team together with the Duck Team have manage to rendezvous with the Rabbit Team which are having trouble with the Saunders' vanguard. After that Miho saw a radio intercepting balloon belongs to Saunders and did some counter measures. Miho ordered the Duck Team to lure the Saunders' vanguard to the Ooarai's tank position for an ambush and they manage to lure two Saunders M4 Sherman tanks and they hit one of them, the Rabbit Team almost hit the remaining Saunders' tank and escaped. Later in the match the Anglerfish Team have manage to take out the Saunders' flag tank commanded by Alisa before being hit by Saunders' Sherman Firefly commanded by Naomi and Ooarai have won the match. 'Against Pravda' During the semi-final round match against Pravda Girls High School, the Anglerfish Team is to hunt the Pravda's flag tank. Prior to the match the Anglerfish team have manage to convert their Panzer IV Ausf.D into Ausf.F2 wth the help of the automotive club. The Pravda have almost succeeded luring the Ooarai tanks into an ambush that forced Ooarai to hide on a large building to recuperate and plan their next move. After recuperating Turtle Team led the attack against Pravda's vanguard, while Anglerfish Team and the Hippo Team chased Pravda's flag tank. Along the way they encountered a Pravda KV-2 but was easily hit in it's weak spots by both the Anglerfish Team and the Hippo Team. Later, the Pravda flag tank was lured into a trap and taken out by the entrenched and hidden Hippo Team. 'Against Kuromorimine' Prior to the final match against Kuromorimine Girls High School, the Anglerfish Team have converted their Panzer IV Ausf.F2 into a Ausf.H to increase their fighting and survival chance against Kuromorimine. During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls High School, the Ooarai have managed to survive the ambush by Kuromorimine and they gather on top of a hill and have a battle. After that, the Anglerfish Team, together with the surviving tanks of Ooarai was lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J of Kuromorimine into a trap set by a super heavy tank Maus into the city. The Anglerfish Team and the rest of Ooarai's tanks have managed to take out the Maus by hitting it's vent while the Duck Team blocked the Maus' turret and the Turtle Team immobilized it just in time before the Kuromorimine's vanguard arrived inside the city. When the Kuromorimine's vanguard arrived at the city, the Anglerfish Team have managed to lure the Kuromorimine's flag tank commanded by Maho Nishizumi into a closed building complex for a one-on-one match with the help of the Leopon Team which acts as a rear guard. In the end of the match, Ooarai's Anglerfish Team have manage to take out and they won the match and the championship. Members The Anglerfish Team is consists of five second year students from Ooarai Girls High School. 'Miho Nishizumi' :Main Article: Miho Nishizumi. The commander of the team, served as Loader during the very beginning. 'Saori Takebe' :Main Article: Saori Takebe. The radio operator of the team, served as commander during the very beginning. 'Hana Isuzu' :Main Article: Hana Isuzu. The gunner of the team, served as driver during the very beginning. 'Yukari Akiyama' :Main Article: Yukari Akiyama. The loader of the team, served as gunner during the very beginning. 'Mako Reizei' :Main Article: Mako Reizei. The driver of the team. Gallery AnglerfishTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Anglerfish Team. AnglerfishTeamPzIV01.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV Ausf.D against St. Gloriana. AnglerfishTeamPzIV02.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV Ausf.D going for another kill against St. Gloriana. 75mm.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV converted into Ausf. F2 with longer 75mm KwK 40 L/43 gun. mplayerc 2012-12-25 21-13-36-48.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV converted into Ausf. H with "Schuerzen" spaced armour. GIRLS.und.PANZER.jpg Ankou-san Chimu.jpeg|Formal Attire Category:Teams